Fan Fic Reality
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: This is a story about a student who wrote many different erotic stories about Scott Guber and Ronnie Cooke, and she is discovered and gets a talking to.


Fanfic Reality

By: Monica

Rated: NC-17

"Start again…from the beginning." Scott Guber said amazed with what he had just heard from the beautiful young woman sitting across from his desk. Her voice had started to break towards the end of what she had just confessed her face was red from apparent embarrassment and she reached a very shaky hand out to take a tissue from the box on his desk.

"Again? Of course again…" She started to cry and she bit her bottom lip looking away from him, "You want to hear it again? Well I'll give you the summary Mr. Guber, I'm the one for you. I am your soul mate I am in love with you weather you choose to accept that or not is your business but I am not going to keep hiding it from you." She looked him in the eye but just for a moment and then looked away, his gaze just seemed to fuel her tears more.

"And that's why you wrote all these stories, and posted them on your website Monica?" On his desk there was a stack of papers almost three inches thick of stories she had written about him ranging anywhere from dark erotica to romance and he had read every single one of them. She knew he had after he began to site from the stories. He wasn't exactly sure what to think, she had attended Winslow High school for 4 years and now she was a senior. He had checked the dates on the stories they had ranged from the beginning of her freshmen year to the past week and they were all in glorious detail. She was beautiful, smart, and at the top of her class and yet she was a loner and usually hung around him and helped in any activity that he organized. He never got the impression that she had thoughts like this, she certainly wasn't obsessive or stalking him she just really loved him that's all. He couldn't expel her for this, considering the fact that he didn't think anyone in the school knew about her web page, well Ronnie was the one who found it, but other then that the impression he got was the only people reading it were people who thought they were complete fiction.

"Mr. Guber," She said softly as she just barely looked up from the hands that were covering her face, "I can assure you that no one in this school knows about these. If they did don't you think you would have known about it already?" She did have a point, when some one found something out about anyone in that school it was all over the place within a matter of days and this had been going on for almost four years with out any sign that anyone knew what was going on.

"Well Monica, as much as I like you and as creative as these stories are, you know that there will never be anything between us don't you?" Watching this girl's heart break made his own heart feel like it was about to shatter into a million pieces. Monica nodded but she didn't say anything, she just kept eyeing the stack of papers on his desk, the pile of papers that he was never supposed to see. "What about Ronnie do you have feelings for her too?"

"Not like the ones for you…besides my fan base likes a little bit of both you know?" She wiped her face but her mascara was already creating dark patterns under her beautiful big eyes. He sighed and leaned back in his chair wondering what he was supposed to do about all of this.

"Fan base?" He replied slowly, he was surprised that she actually had developed a following for stories about him.

"Yes, but everyone thinks you and Ronnie are fictional, no one knows you are real. I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to get out I was so careful…" She started to sob again. She had made a mistake of leaving one of her notebooks in Ronnie's room with a few notes in it and some printed out papers that had her website address at the bottom. Ronnie had returned the note book but not before reading it and taking a look at the website. Apparently the next person to see the stories was Scott she was lucky that no one else had seen them. She didn't know that those papers were in the note book and if she would have known then she wouldn't have left them in Ronnie's room. "I took the site down there is nothing there anymore, no more stories and I promise you this won't happen again and I am sorry."

"I'm not going to suspend you but I'm going to give you the option of taking some time off from school, considering the enormous humiliation this must have caused." He picked up a piece of paper from his desk and started to write something on it. She watched his hands move and leaned in slightly to get a smell of his cologne as she took another tissue from the desk. He glanced up at her when she moved in, as a natural reflex wondering what she was going to do. She was gorgeous everything about her, the long brown hair and the big green eyes, the perfect slender body and wonderful legs but he knew that he was about 40 years too late even if he could bring himself to court her he didn't have that kind of energy anymore.

"Yeah…I really am sorry Mr. Guber." She said as he held out the white slip of paper to her, she took it letting her fingers brush against his. A warm sensation shivered into his body as he felt her soft fingers touch his. His face began to flush and his breathing came out harder, part of him felt terrible about this and part of him wanted to make this all better to give her a hug and stroke her hair and tell her it would be okay, but the authority in him ruled this time and he just offered her a small nod.

"We all make mistakes…I promise you Ms. Cooke and I will carry on like this never happened if that's what you want." He looked at the clock behind the desk it was 9:00pm they had been talking about this for almost 3 hours. Since she was 18 he didn't feel the need to call her parents, that an this was her first offense and he didn't see it as such a big deal there were a number of things she could have done that would have been worse. "It's getting late, I'll see you on Monday then?" Tomorrow was Thursday, this way she would have four days to calm down before having to come back to school.

"Yeah…" She stood up and looked at him one more time before heading out of the office and towards her locker. It was cold outside and she had to get her jacket and some of her books so she could do her home work while she was at home. She was glad that both of her parents worked because that way they would never notice that she was about to take two days off from school. She thought she was fine until she reached her locker, but then she opened it and saw the certificate of outstanding achievement that Scott had given her at the end of last year for debate team and she started to sob. She dropped to a crouching position and put her head in her hands crying hard but silently, she was trying to think of everything that was making her feel upset so she could push it out faster and get out of there. She sunk down to her knees and wiped her eyes with the tissue again trying to slow her breathing but no matter what she did she wasn't able to calm herself down.

She heard the static over the PA system and she looked up, for that brief moment her crying had been stalled by her curiosity. She wondered why anyone in the office would be making an announcement at this time of night because there was no one there. She took a deep breath and reached into her locker to get out her books and jacket, slowly, as she lifted herself back to a standing position. That's when the music started, it was a tune that she knew all to well with an oriental tempo and she shook her head in disbelief.

"I never sang my songs…on this stage on my own…I never said my words…wishing they would be heard…" The music poured out over the system and it managed to make her cry more because she had used this song for the base of one of her stories she had written with Guber. She wondered who would be mean enough to play this song right now, and then she heard footsteps in the hall. She closed the door to her locker and turned her head to see Scott Guber heading her way. She rolled her eyes and wondered what more he could want to do to her, her heard had already been shredded. She stood still watching him as he approached and then as he stopped right in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her with one of his trade mark grins plastered to his face. She opened her mouth but just couldn't respond, at this point she didn't care if it was a dream because this was all she had ever wanted. Seeing as how she was a bit taller then him she always thought it would be awkward dancing with him but their arms found each other and soon they were in an embrace, which was more like a hug, swaying gently back and fourth to the music.

"Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough, the tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is…" She sang softly to the music, her voice was angelic just like the story had described to him but he never though he would get a chance to hear her. As the song ended she found herself wishing that she would have chose a longer song like the extended theme to Titanic, but what was done was done, and what mattered most was that he noticed enough to play it. She waited for a moment and then tightened the embrace before pulling back but he didn't let her go he held her there. Part of her felt startled, even a little threatened but then she realized that he meant her no harm when she looked into his beautiful eyes. They stayed like that, looking into each other's eyes, for a minute or two when he leaned in and so did she meeting in the middle for a passionate kiss. He was perfect, everything she had ever imagined about the way he kissed, and the way his touch would feel, everything was just perfect. On the other end Scott was amazed at how closely she had actually described herself in the stories she had been completely honest and she was living up to his every expectation.

"How did you know?" He asked her when he pulled back from the kiss. She had no idea what he was referring to, that and the fact that she was still reeling from the kiss made her stutter and blush. She didn't have the first idea on how to respond to that question.

"How did I know what?" She managed to get out after a few moments of collecting her thoughts. He put his hands on her shoulders and backed her into the wall of lockers behind them.

"How did you know that I like it rough, Monica?" He had a curious smile on his face as he began to play with her hair. She felt her whole body on fire with arousal for him she could barely contain herself let alone explain to him why she thought he liked it rough.

"Um, well, observation and wishful thinking I suppose." She replied after raising an eyebrow. Her response sounded more like a question but that was the answer she was going with, she certainly wasn't going to tell him how she got aroused when she saw him get mad.

"Very good observation Monica…get on your knees…"

"W-what?"

"Are you questioning me?" He started to apply gentle pressure to her shoulders forcing her towards the floor. She resisted a little at first but her body soon gave in to the lust that it was feeling, and she felt her knees hit the cold tile floor, her face level with his crotch, and there was no mistaking it he was aroused. She blinked a few times and smiled trying not to do anything with out him initiating it first just incase this was one of his bizarre traps. "Are you going to suck me off or just stare at it?" his tone took on a layer of authority once again and she groaned a little as she reached up to unzip his pants. With a bit of hesitation she reached in and pulled out his stiff cock, gliding her hand along the length of it slowly before taking the tip of him in her mouth. He groaned loudly and without warning he put his hands on the back of her head and pushed himself all the way into her mouth. She cried out a little but her cries were muffled, once she got used to the feeling she started to suck softly.

His hands tangled into her hair roughly, tugging at it slightly as he began to thrust in and out slowly. He was obviously enjoying the power he was having over her, his groans showed that, and she just continued to suck as her own arousal grew. She felt her face getting more flushed by the moment this was her ultimate fantasy and it was finally happening. A moment later he pulled her head all the way off of him and violently tilted up so she could look at him, she swallowed hard her breathing coming in short gasps.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh god yes." She replied, she wanted that more then anything, and in response to that question she started to get to her feet again but he shoved her back to the floor.

"You are on your knees…so beg for it." He smiled sadistically and she groaned running a hand along her face and then down her neck and chest.

"Please…Please Mr. Guber…please fuck me…PLEASE! I need you…" Her voice was laced with the arousal she was feeling her body ached for pleasure and he stood there in all his glory, she didn't think he would ever be able to physically over power her because she was a strong girl but in her current state of arousal she couldn't even think let alone get out of his grasp. He pulled her to her feet and slammed her against the lockers, then he moved in and started to kiss at her neck as he pushed her skirt up looking for access to her panties. "Oh god I want you so bad."

"I know you do…I've read your stories…do you know what those stories did to me you little cock tease?" He growled in her ear as he forced her panties down but just enough to gain entrance to her soaking wet pussy. "You are a dirty little slut with a dirty little mind, and I love it." suddenly he thrust his hard member into her body and she screamed out in pleasure almost climaxing at that exact moment. She had no idea he would have this much control over her body let alone his but he probably had a lot of experience. He began to thrust into her like a jack hammer it was painful but the pleasure certainly overrode the pain. She screamed loudly, she kicked off the panties that were now around her ankles and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist allowing him to invade her body even further.

He pounded at her for a while, every time he felt her on the brink of an orgasm he would slow his movements preventing her from cumming and she was getting to the point where she couldn't stand it. Her legs were locked behind him and her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she waited for him to let her release. It seemed like an eternity of lingering pleasure when finally he didn't stop thrusting as she came close to her climax.

"You don't get to cum till I do…" he growled into her ear as they both joined in orgasm she screamed loudly as he groaned into her ear. He pulled away from her, but not completely, he helped her get to a standing position where she straightened out her skirt and he made himself decent. "This is our little secret isn't it? Because if you tell anyone it doesn't happen again." With that he walked away and she watched him with a smile on her face…knowing that it might happen again was enough to keep her mouth shut.

End


End file.
